


Not how it used to be

by SisterPuce



Category: Fringe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/pseuds/SisterPuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place when William Bell inhabited Olivia's body. One shot. Walter talks with William/Olivia, struggling to see his dear, old friend in this young woman. Heavy hints at a romance between Walter and Willaim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not how it used to be

Walter was tripping particularly hard that afternoon and he smelled as if he hasn't bathed in weeks.

"Belly?" He chimed.

William Bell -who was at the time busy occupying Olivia Dunham's body- turned about with a clipboard in hand. Walter peered about the lab before sneaking up closer. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

Bell looked indignant. "Well, what's stopping you?"

"N-nothing... now that we're alone."

Peter was out somewhere and poor Astrid had been sent on a fast-food errand.

Bringing his voice down low and quiet, Walter crept intimately close to agent Dunham's body. "What's it like... Being a woman?"

"Decidedly uncomfortable," Bell sighed.

"Oh, really?" Bishop said, almost sounding disappointed. "B-but I assume very different, correct?"

"Yes, extremely!" Olivia's body filtered Belly's once rich, warm chuckle into a flat, forced bleat. Walter shuddered with laughter. "I bet you've been having some rather naughty fun with our miss Dunham's body."

"Not nearly as much as you may think, my old friend. It doesn't seem... legal."

"Oh, pooh!" Walter snickered, but suddenly backed away, burdened by something in the back in his mind. His friend waited patiently for him to speak.

"I-I... I've been saving myself for you."

"BULL!" William stated humorously and set the clipboard down, but Walter insisted.

"No! No, I have! I have been... I don't know for how long... At least I think so. Some days are a complete blank."

William simply smiled and shook his head while leaning against the counter. With caution, Walter approached him/her once again, this time with more romantic inclinations. "Belly... I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. But I was watching you all the time."

"You were?" He seemed to take considerable comfort in that. Bell nodded and took Walter's hand. Walter couldn't take anymore. He broke down and grabbed the lapels of William's/Olivia's lab coat. "Then you'll know about all those lonely nights in my room..."

"Yes."

"... And ... How I choked your name into the pillows?"

"I was right there with you, Walter." Warily, Walter Bishop felt his friend's/Olivia's legs wrap around his torso. A tear slid down Bishop's hound-dog cheek. "Oh, Belly... I'm trying so hard to see your face."

"Just close your eyes."

A woman's slick, glossy lips touched his, leaving a warm, soft kiss. With all of his might, Walter tried to kiss William. Fumbling, he stepped back and cleared his throat, giggling nervously. "That was weird."

"What would our little Olive say?" Bell Grinned but Walter's expression quickly changed as he said, "It wasn't as nice as it used to be."

"No... But it will never be the same."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated<3


End file.
